


Separated (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pen Pals, Seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Separated (Newt Scamander x Reader)

You sat on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the shade of a tree, frantically sketching in a small leather-bound book that you always carried. It was a beautiful spring day, the smell of grass filled the air and birds sang in the distance. It was nice to be among nature, away from the dusty classrooms and bickering schoolmates.  

You looked up from your book as the nearby birds fell silent, a smile appearing on your face.   
“Newt I know that you’re there.” you said in a proud voice.  
Not to be deterred, Newt took silent and lengthy strides. He leapt out from behind the tree and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, hugging you. Meanwhile making a sort of low snorting sound, causing you to giggle.   
“And that is how Murtlap introduce themselves to each other.” he said enthusiastically, releasing you from the hug and sitting down beside you. Both of you laughing.

Newt was a guy covered in freckles, he had bright green eyes, sometimes partially hidden by his messy reddish brown hair. He wore a Hufflepuff jumper in addition to the rest of his school robes.   
Both of you had been friends since you started your years at Hogwarts. It helped that you shared an interest in magical creatures. You’d grown even closer this year, becoming nearly inseparable. It was a running joke that one of your professors, Albus Dumbledore would playfully ask ‘Where is the other one?’ when one of you saw him.   
The pair of you had been close friends for so long that you could not imagine your life without him by your side.

“What have you been drawing?” Newt asked as he sat on the grass opposite, so he was facing you. “The gryphon that we were shown during our lesson this morning.” you say showing him the page in your sketchbook. You were always nervous showing people your drawings, so your cheeks filled with a light blush. Newt took the sketchbook and looked at the drawing. You could tell that he was studying it as his eyes were staring at it with great intensity. He was always fascinated by your drawings, they were so detailed that the creature could almost jump off of the page.   
“Amazing as always” he said smiling as he handed the book back to you. 

“I’m planning on drawing it some more. I asked the Professor and they said that they were going to let it fly around the grounds and I could sketch it in flight. Would you like to join me? You could analyse its wing movements?“  
Newt looked guiltily at the floor before admitting “That sounds great but I have got to go and help the girl that I’ve been paired with in potions class.”   
You had forgotten about her, her name began with an L but you could not remember what it was, she was very pretty and always made you feel inadequate. You looked at him suspiciously, with sadness in your eyes.   
“It’s not like that… I’ll get back as soon as I can. Do you really think that I am going to miss watching a gryphon in flight?” he said with a reassuring smile. 

“That reminds me.” he said shrugging off the subject. “You know that your birthday is coming up… Well… I wanted to give you one of your gifts early.” he said very nervously running his fingers through his messy curls. “Newt you are too kind! You don’t have to get me anything.” you say in surprise.   
He shuffled forward so he was closer to you.   
“Are you ready?” he asked in a nervous, shakey voice. Judging by the way that he said that you were tempted to ask if he was ready. Instead you nodded in anticipation, not sure what he was going to give you.   
He hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of himself. Slowly he leant forward and tenderly kissed your cheek. It caught you by surprise but it felt completely right, like it was something that you did not realise was missing until you had it. Feelings that you thought you started to have for him, he reciprocated. As he pulled away both of your faces flushed red with wide smiles that mirrored each other.   
Before you could say anything he stood up and left, heading towards the potions class.   
“Thank you.” you yelled and he waved goodbye. You brought your hand up to your face. Your fingertips touching where Newt’s lips had been.   
A perfect moment forever etched in your memory. 

He did not return all afternoon, which was odd. It wasn’t like him to disappear like this. Something strange was going on, you could feel it. The teachers appeared to be on edge, like they were trying to cover something up. You began to search for Newt but you could not find him anywhere. As a last resort you walk towards Professor Dumbledore’s room, the door was shut. You could hear familiar voices inside.   
“You know that Scamander did not do this. He’s just taking the blame.” said the distinctive voice of Dumbledore.   
“Albus, this is very serious and you know that I have to act accordingly. Despite what you think. I’m afraid I am going to have to expel him.” said the head of the school in a guilt ridden voice.   
You place your hand over your mouth to muffle a gasp. Unable to believe what you were hearing. 

“Can I at least say goodbye to (Y/N)? I have to say goodbye to her. Please?” pleaded Newt his voice cracking with emotion. “I’ll go without a fuss. Just let me say goodbye to her.”   
As you began to digest what was happening and to hear the hurt in Newt’s voice, tears started to fill your eyes and roll down your cheeks.   
“Newton, rules are rules. I’m sorry, truly I am but I cannot let you say goodbye. Your belongings have already left the school and I regret to say that you must now do the same immediately.” the head said in a serious authoritative tone. 

You could hear the door open at the other side of the room that lead to the school grounds and the shuffling of feet. You weren’t sure if you could make it but you had to try. Turning on your heels you started to run through the school corridors, pushing past all of the fellow students the lined the hallways. Tears streaming down your face. Speedily making it onto the school grounds. “Newt!” you called. You needed to see him one last time. “Newt!” you yelled again aimlessly.   
It was too late, he was gone. 

The rest of your time at Hogwarts was lonely. Dumbledore suggested that you tried to make new friends and enjoy the rest of your time there to the fullest, though he understood your loss. You did try to make friends but it wasn’t the same so instead you invested all of your time in your studies. Occasionally you would look at the small photograph of Newt with his arm around your shoulder as the two of you laughed, a photo that you both had a copy of. Thinking about how hard he would want you to try your best and learn as much as you could. You continued to develop your knowledge of magical creatures. Sketching them when you could, though you no longer showed your drawings to anyone.  
You finished school at the top of all your classes with outstanding grades. 

End of year celebrations were well underway. You stood by a pillar in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, watching schoolmates praising each other for getting through school. You started to reflect on your own achievements, somehow the brilliant green eyed Hufflepuff could not escape your mind.   
“(Y/N)” said a familiar voice as he walked over.   
“Professor Dumbledore” you said whilst wiping a tear from your eye and faking a smile.  
“Congratulations on your exam results, they were extraordinary. You really are the brightest witch of your age.” he said smiling.   
“Thank you…” you said trying to sound cheerful, not able to meet his gaze. “… Newt should be here.” your voice breaking slightly.   
He looked at you with sadness in his eyes. 

“(Y/N) there’s something you need to see.” he said leading you into his classroom. “On the day that Newt was expelled he left something for you. He made me promise to give it to you on your very last day at Hogwarts, so you could focus on your studies and get the best possible grades you could.” You stood there in shock and confusion as Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and walked back over to you. He placed an envelope in your hand, it had remained unopened all this time.   
“I’ll give you some privacy. Besides I heard that there is some laced punch in the great hall.” Dumbledore said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

You stared at the envelope in disbelief for a moment until you opened it with trembling fingers. Carefully you unfolded the letter that was inside and began to read it. 

Dearest (Y/N),   
I cannot begin to apologise enough to express just how sorry I am. I promised that I’ll always be there but something unpredictable happened and got in the way. The poorest timing I know. I always hope we will meet again someday soon. Believe me that you will be forever in my thoughts.   
Yours faithfully  
Newt

You placed the letter gently to your lips, the paper still smelt of him. The classroom door squeakily opened but this went unnoticed by you. Lowering the letter you look at it once more, studying his scrawl, tears slowly falling.   
“He works for the Ministry now… If you wanted to reply to him.” Dumbledore said.  
Your face lit up.  

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Just under a year later_

Newt looked around his office at the Ministry with boredom. Paperwork piled high on his desk. Silently wondering if it all really needed to be filed today and resisting the urge to throw it all onto the floor. He suddenly snapped out of his dazed state as his chest was tickled by small pointed fingers that rummaged around in his coat pocket. The sensation made him chuckle.   
“Pickett, what did I tell you about looking through other people’s belongings?” he whispered. A small creature that resembled a twig with leaves appeared from his pocket holding something. “Now what have you found?” Newt asked taking the object from the bowtruckle. He looked at it, his heart skipping a beat. It was the small photograph of Newt with his arm around your shoulder as the two of you laughed. A smile spread on Newt’s face, despite his eyes getting red and watery.  
Pickett made some small squeaky noises as he pointed towards your face in the photograph.   
“Her? She is one of the rarest creatures of all.” Newt said fondly. He proceeding to tell his little leafy friend tales about you and his days at Hogwarts. The adventures the two of you had and the things you both learnt during his time at school.  

Telling these stories had made the hours go quickly. It was only when Pickett scurried back into his pocket as someone approached, Newt was reminded of where he was.   
“Hey Scamander. This was in the post bag, looks like it has been in there a while.” said a coworker as he handed Newt a letter and then walked out. Turning the paper in his hand, he stared at it with great interest. The ink on the envelope was smudged slightly. Opening the envelope eagerly, he looked at the letter inside. The edges of it were covered with various doodles of magical creatures. A wide smile crept onto his face. He knew exactly who this was from.  

Dearest Newt,   
Firstly I apologise for not writing to you immediately, I needed a month after school to compose this letter properly. Dumbledore was true to his word and gave me your letter on the last day of school and it was the most welcome surprise.  I am proud to say that I achieved the highest test scores in all of my classes. However school was definitely not the same for me after you left. Trust me, not a day has gone by where I have not thought of you and missed you terribly. Congratulations on your job, it must be amazing working somewhere so esteemed. I have applied for several positions at the Ministry against my parent’s wishes. They want me to work close to home, you know how my family are. But I still live in hope that I may be offered a position so we can perhaps meet again.  
There is potentially a storm hitting here in the next few days but I am sending my most trusted owl to deliver this and I hope that this letter reaches you speedily.  
Unsurprisingly still at my family home address.   
(Y/N) 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
 _A couple of months later_

You sat on your bed in your family home gazing out of the window. Sketching the view outside on a loose piece of paper. As the phonograph hummed your favourite tune. You had not been doing much since leaving Hogwarts. You worked in an office job. It was local but not really what you wanted to do, because of this you still applied for jobs. You managed to make money from selling your drawings on the side.   
“Mails here” your Mum said as she opened your bedroom door and handed you a letter. “There’s a Ministry stamp on the envelope. You had better not applied for anymore jobs there. Especially after our little talk.” she said suspiciously. You laughed shaking your head as she left the room.   
Noticing the scrawl on the envelope, your heart began to beat faster as you realised who the sender of the letter was. 

Dearest (Y/N),   
Apologies for making you wait so long for a reply. The storm must have obstructed your bird as it was almost a year until I had received your letter. Congratulations on your exam results,  I am so proud of you. Working for the Ministry is definitely not as exciting as you are making it sound. However it has given me the freedom to persue my interest in magical creatures. One example is a bowtruckle that I have named Pickett. He is ever so friendly, though I think he has some attachment issues as he now resides in my coat pocket. I have inclosed a sketch I made of him. Though it is nothing compared to your drawing skills. Through work I have been given an unimaginable opportunity. I have been commissioned to write a book on magical creatures of the world. I don’t know where I will be going on my travels, or how dangerous a venture it will be but it’s the chance to study the creatures I adore. However this will make future contact between the both of us more difficult, which pains me greatly as I think of you daily. I will try my best to write in the future but I cannot guarantee when my next letter shall be or where you can address your next letter to.   
Missing you greatly  
Newt

The letter had left you with a mixture of emotions. Finally you had a reply but it could be the last letter you receive from him. His new profession sounded like an amazing adventure. You look at the additional piece of paper. On it was a sketch of a bowtruckle which was labelled with various facts and observations of the creature. The drawing was not as bad as he was making it out to be. You gazed at it fondly, you could see the concentration he had whilst making it. Continuing to look at the drawing you leant the back of your head on the pillow on your bed and smiled. 

_Three months later_

You had taken a day off from work to give yourself a much needed break. Grabbing your sketchbook you decided to go to the nearest forest where you could relax among the nature that you missed so much. Perhaps there would be a magical creature you could sketch, just like during your school days. You wondered through the trees until you reached a clearing. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze rustled through the trees. It was completely peaceful. Something caught the corner of your eye as it walked in front of you. A female deer that began to graze on the luscious grass. It wasn’t a magical creature but would still be fun to draw. You began to sketch it whilst you could. You could hear small squeaky noises in the distance, it was something that you had never heard before. Instead of investigating its source you decide to continue drawing your picture. You heard the odd squeaking again but now it was accompanied by a low voice. You could hear the phrase “I don’t believe it” but the rest was a mumble. The deer that you were drawing was now spooked as it looked up and ran away. You quickly put your sketchbook in your bag as the forest fell silent again. 

“(Y/N)” said a voice behind you. Suddenly your heart was in your mouth. Slowly you turned around. Your eyes widened at the sight in front of you. It was a man covered in freckles, his green eyes stared lovingly into yours despite being partially covered by his reddish brown hair. He wore a long dark blue coat, brown waistcoat, light shirt with a dark bow tie and trousers. A faded Hufflepuff scarf hung from his neck.  
“I have finally found you.” he said. Quickly he hugged you whilst planting kisses all over your face before releasing you from the hug, causing you both to blush.  
You were completely overwhelmed with emotion. A wide grin spread across your face, which he quickly mirrored as happy tears began to fall down your cheeks. Grabbing a rag from his pocket he gently wiped away your tears. As he moved his hand away you grabbed onto it, feeling his coarse fingers and the soft fabric of his sleeve. “N-Newt? Is this real? Because I don’t want lose you a second time.” you asked in disbelief. The truth was that both of you saw the other every night in your dreams. So you could not be sure that this was reality.   
He chuckled whilst nodding in reply. 

Excitedly Newt wrapped his arms around you, scooping you into a hug once more. You buried your face into his chest, enjoying his touch.   
“Don’t worry (Y/N). I’m never letting you go… not again.” he said whilst placing a kiss on the top of your head.


End file.
